1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a camera designed to prevent optical members from cracking during the process of molding the camera body with a resin material, with the optical members of the camera inserted in the resin material.
2. Description of the Related Art:
There have recently been proposed various cameras of the kind having the whole camera body molded with a synthetic resin material. In this instance, the camera body must be provided with optical systems such as a photo-taking lens system, a viewfinder optical system, etc. These optical members can be simply arranged by inserting them into the camera body during the process of molding the camera body. Besides, such insert molding is highly advantageous in obtaining a water-tight seal for a water-proof camera. In inserting the optical member in the camera body, the optical member is first interposed in between the molding dies. Then, after tightening the dies together, a molten plastic or synthetic resin material is poured in. After completion of a forming process, the dies are opened. However, the optical member which is, for example, made of a glass material, tends to crack due to difference in the degree of deformation due to changes taking place in temperature during the plastic pouring process or when the plastic material shrinks during a cooling process. This has resulted in a low rate of yield.